RA120
Synopsis Yazmyne and Megumi share a stellar semifinal in a results that shocks even the victor. Noxon has his semifinal and the Riau Top Coorinador is crowned after two weeks of competition. Summary Morning Before the Semifinal The day of the semifinals is at nearly at hand with Yazmyne and Megumi in the first semifinal. It's evening, Yazmyne ends the practice with her Pokemon, who look primed and ready to compete. During their day off, Yazmyne thinks which Pokemon she'll use against Megumi. Yazmyne sighs at the tough decision and goes for a walk without her Pokemon. As she walks, she finds Megumi and calls out to her. Megumi expresses her nervousness about being in the semifinal of a Grand Festival. Yazmyne reminds Megumi that she's talking to her competition. Megumi shares that she realizes, but she's never been a "fierce" competitor like Yazmyne. She says it's why she was knocked out in the first battle round the previous year in Kanto. She says she has lacked the fire to win, but she thinks she's found it. It doesn't make her less nervous, but it does make her more confident. Yazmyne shares her experience being in the semifinal against Savannah, who was overwhelmingly powerful. She says she didn't think she had a chance until she had a chance. Yazmyne notes that she usually has these brooding conversations with Nick. Megumi asks about him, and Yazmyne says she's called him, but he hasn't answered. Yazmyne says that she wanted to give him space, but admits that he hasn't picked up. However, she says not to worry about that. All they need to worry about is their battle, and Yazmyne says she's figures out who she'll use. Megumi says she's figured out her team as well. The pair shake hands, and scene spans to their match. Megumi vs. Yazmyne Dane joins Yazmyne's friends in the stands, telling teim rather flatly that he's not missing out on these last battles. Yazmyne and Megumi are on stage before an ice battlefield per their semifinal conditions. They are introduced, the emcee reminds them both that these two Coordinators competed in the previous year's Kanto Grand Festival. They were unable to battle then, but they are now. They ask if Yazmyne will win back-to-back festival titles, befitting her status as a Legendary Coordinator or will Megumi pull an upset and move on to continue her dream of becoming Top Coordinator. She revs up the crowd, who is ready for their battle. Yazmyne and Megumi are told to call out their Pokemon. Yazmyne calls out Kirlia and Cyndaquil while Megumi chooses Dusclops and Vaporeon. Kirlia and Dusclops stare each other down as old friends turned to contest rivals. There are five minutes on the clock and the battle begins. Megumi makes the first command ordering Haze from Vaporeon. Vaporeon covers itself and Dusclops a thick black icy fog, confusing everyone to why Megumi would cover up her own Pokemon. Yazmyne knows Megumi is one for the eerie and mysterious, but cannot be sucked into it. Yazmyne commands Future Sight and Swift. Kirlia glows gold and opens wormholes into the sky. She then fires rocks of electrified psychic energy into it. Cyndaquil follows with Swift, firing them into the wormholes as well before they close. Megumi notes she should have moved more quickly, knowing Yazmyne wouldn't be fooled by a mere Haze. She commands Mean Look. Dusclops uses Mean Look within the Haze, causing multiple eyes to appear within the Haze. The combination abhors the audience, terrifying them as they look into a cloud of numerous eyes. The emcee notes the frightening chill it has on the arena, and more importantly its effect on Kirlia and Cyndaquil. Yazmyne wants those eyes destroyed with Swift and Magical Leaf, but Cyndaquil and the normally calm Kirlia freeze in fear at the contest combination, dropping Yazmyne's score. With Yazmyne's Pokemon immobilized, Megumi orders Shadow Ball at rapid fire. Vaporeon fires multiple black orbs of energy burst from the irises of Mean Look, exploding on Kirlia and Cyndaquil. The emcee describes that Megumi's terrifying appeal as followed with an even creepier one, and Yazmyne's score falls to 3/4 of her original. However, Kirlia and Cyndaquil are knocked out of their fear. As suck, Yazmyne commands Swift and Psychic. Cyndaquil releases stars of Swift, and Kirlia coats them in a psychic aura, making them faster and stronger. Megumi tells Yazmyne her combination won't work. She commands Bind. Suddently two large ghostly fists burst from the fog of Haze. The stars of Swift pass through Dusclops' hands without any impact as Swift is a Normal-Type move against a Ghost-Type. Dusclops' ghostly fists then open up and grab onto Kirlia and Cyndaquil before hoisting them in midair. The Haze then dissipates, finally revealing Dusclops and Vaporeon once more. Kirlia remains calm and doesn't struggle, but Cyndaquil does. Dusclops then toys with the pair, and Yazmyne's points plummet to half of her original while Megumi's are untouched. It's been an overwhelmingly one-sided semifinal so far. Megumi aims to take more of their points by having Vaporeon use Aqua Tail. Finally, Yazmyne commands Psychic, and Kirlia paralyzes all Pokemon on the field woth her psychic grip. Kirlia breaks herself and Cyndaquil free and continues to keep Dusclops and Vaporeon in place. Just then, wormholes open in the air. Stars and rocks of electrified psychic energy rain down and bombard Dusclops and Vaporeon. Yazmyne's combination of dubbed a Future Sight and Swift Meteor Shower. Audrey realizes that was why Kirlia not panic. She knew Future Sight was about to strike. Emma, however, notes that while Megumi has lost 1/5 of her points from Yazmyne's efforts, she's still dangerously behind. Yazmyne tells Kirlia and Cyndaquil to both use Double Team. The two Pokémon alternate between each other with their Double Teams as they surround Megumi's Pokémon. Megumi is amazed by the stunning contrast of the double Double Team, the emcee adding no one can determine the real one. She adds Megumi best act fast or she'll lose points. Megumi calls to Vaporeon to complete her Aqua Tail. Vaporeon executes, but the light from the disappearing doubles causes Kirlia and Cyndaquil to shine all the more in the aquatic glow from Aqua Tail. Megumi loses points. Noxon notes backstage that Megumi had fallen for Yazmyne's trick while seeing that notes that Yazmyne had used the sparkles from the disappearing doubles to her advantage. On stage, the emcee comments that Yazmyne is beginning to use her Pokémon in perfect sync while also bringing out the fact that this is a Double Battle. Audrey points out the effects of Haze that would have dispersed the clones, but Emma says that Haze would have failed because Kirlia would have easily stopped it with Psychic. Dane notes that he doesn't think he's ever seen Yazmyne battle so indirectly. Either this is a new style of performance, or she's desperate. Either way, he's excited to see the battle until the end. The pressure is on Megumi and she commands Will-o-Wisp, which causes Yazmyne to lose points as Will-o-Wisp surrounds Dusclops and Vaporeon in a expanding layers of rings. Yazmyne orders a counter with Magical Leaf. Megumi is surprised as Yazmyne is using a Grass-Type move against a Fire-Type one. Kirlia fires her Magical Leaf, which is burned by the rings of Will-o-Wisp. Before the judges take off points from a failed tactic, they see colorful burning leaving raining down on Megumi's Pokemon, and her score falls. Yazmyne tells Cyndaquil, he's up next with Flame Wheel. Cyndaquil somersaults a rotating ball of fire and dashes forth across the ice. Emma pays attention to Cyndaquil's zig-zag motion to prevent Dusclops from locking onto it with Mean Look. Megumi is aware and calls to Vaporeon who immediately rushes across to the ice to toward Cyndaquil. Megumi then orders Aqua Ring. Vaporoen creates multiple rings of water around its body, and it blocks Flame Wheel, costing Yazmyne points. Flame Wheel fades away after colliding with water, leaving Cyndaquil exposed. Dusclops goes for Bind, extending its ghostly hands to snatch up Cyndaquil. Before the hands can reach, Cyndaquil executes a massive Overheat that burns away the ghostly hands and bares enough might to blast back Vaporeon. Megumi's points drop to half of her original score. Yazmyne commands Psychic on top of Flame Wheel. Megumi retaliates with Psychic on top of Aqua Ring. Cyndaquil somersaults back into a flaming balls, and Kirlia makes him faster and stronger. Vaporeon shoots out the rings of water from its body and Dusclops controls them with Psychic, greating six watery rings blades rotating at high speed. Dusclops fires the enhanced Aqua Rings, and Kirlia controls Cyndaquil to deflect them. Their brief duel engages across the entirety of the battlefield, and both Coordinators lose points. The audience is thrilled by the amazing semifinal that has evened into an incredible match. Megumi notes that her Vaporeon is free and it fires an Aqua Tail toward Kirlia to stop her concentration. Kirlia rotates Cyndaquil even faster. She flings Cyndaquil directly into the Aqua Tail and divert the surge of water in two, surprising everyone. Kirlia has Cyndaquil barrel in fast and strike Vaporeon with a powerful blow, costing Megumi points. Kirlia and Cyndaquil then continue their surge toward Dusclops. The Beacon Pokemon manages to stop Cyndaquil in place with Mean Look. He then uses his powers to send him flying back. Vaporeon recovers and aims to strike down the exposed Cyndaquil with a barrage of Shadow Ball. Kirlia levitates to Cyndaquil's defense and counters with Magical Leaf that results in a mutual explosion, pushing back both Pokemon. Dusclops goes for Will-o-Wisp. Cyndaquil lands and steadies himself on the ice. He counters with a Swift. The Swift stars blend with the flames of Will-o-Wisp and strike Dusclops as if the Normal-Type attack transformed into a Fire-Type attack. Conclusion Megumi and Yazmyne's appeals are being viewed equal, but Megumi is still inching ahead by five points due to her massive lead at the start of the battle. However, Megumi is in disbelief that Yazmyne has been closing the gap so well regardless. Only a thirty more seconds remain on the clock, and Yazmyne decides to go all out. Yazmyne commands Overheat and Psychic. Megumi quickly commands a counter with Psychic and Aqua Ring. Cyndaquil rolls back into its sphere of fire, but the flames are even more massive and beautiful. Kirlia takes control of Cyndaquil and fires him toward his opponent. Dusclops takes control of the Vaporeon's Aqua Ring again. This time, Dusclops interlocks the watery rings into one six-pronged entity and fires it onto the incoming Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil collides with the rings of water. The collision of fire and water causes red flames and glistening blue water to fly wildly. Kirlia and Dusclops struggles to push the other back with their psychic powers. The power levels reach a maximum and orange sparks begin to erupt from the collision of fire and water. The sparks cause Kirlia and Dusclops lose their psychic grip, erupting in a flash of light. The rings of water dissipate and Cyndaquil bounces back while the flames of Overheat finally exhaust themselves. Cyndaquil lands by Kirlia while light flickering embers and the glisten of misting water descend onto the icy stage. The audience finds the spectacle gorgeous. Though there is a mere four seconds left on the clock, the the buzzer is called early, and the emcee notes that if the buzzer is called early, a Coordinator has lost all their points. Everyone looks to the scoreboard to see that Megumi has but three points remaining, but Yazmyne has lost all of her points. Yazmyne is stunned to see all of her points gone, something that has never happened. Megumi is declared the winner of the semifinal and if the first finalist into the Riau Grand Festival. Megumi hugs her Pokemon and thanks them for their amazing performance. Kirlia and Cyndaquil are sad they lost, but Yazmyne rubs their heads, thanking them both for a stunning performance. Dane is among the first to give Yazmyne and Megumi a standing ovation. A field of ice separates the two Coordinators, so they cannot shake hands, but Yazmyne and Megumi offer a nod to the other. Before Yazmyne can walk off stage, she tells Kirlia to float to her friend. Kirlia levitates to Dusclops, and the two old friends share a hug after a fine battle. Kirlia returns to Yazmyne and Cyndaquil and they all walk off stage. Dane meets with Yazmyne backstage, following her defeat. He asks if Yazmyne's gonna cry, but Yazmyne reminds that she's already a Top Coordinator anyhow and had nothing to lose and thus nothing to cry about. Besides, it was a spectacular match. Dane agrees that it was, and she asks him if he cried following his loss to Noxon. Dane dismisses the question, telling Yazmyne to get her Pokemon healed so she doesn't miss the second semi-final. Noxon vs. Jason Yazmyne joins her friends in the stands to watch the Noxon face Jason in the semifinal. He's chosen Charizard and Gyarados against Jason's combination of Altaria and Glalie. Jason has picked his Pokemon specifically to counter Noxon's dragons, and Jason has been dominating the battle. Charizard attempts to shroud Altaria and Glalie with Smokescreen which takes away some of Jason's points, but the latter has his Altaria continue to shine with Dazzling Gleam despite the smoke. Glalie and Gyarados face-off between Blizzard and Aqua Tail, and Glalie wins pushing back the Atrocious Pokemon. Noxon unleashes a fusion of Hydro Pump and Flamethrower in a stunning combination, but Glalie blocks it easily with Protect. Altaria puts them both to sleep with Sing, a trademark style of Jason's performance. Glalie then uses Sheer Cold, and the OHKO attack lands its mark on both Pokemon, freezing them instantly and knocking them out. Jason takes out Noxon to advance to the semifinals. Megumi watches the battle from backstage. She realizes that Jason is extremely good, so to become Top Coordinator, she'll need to be better. Audrey meets Noxon backstage, and Noxon drops his forehead onto her shoulder. Noxon says that he couldn't use Seviper because its species can't survive on the ice. Dragonair wouldn't fare well on ice either, so he only has Charizard and Gyarados. And Gyarados couldn't move either, and if he melted the field, Charizard wouldn't last in the water. Noxon adds that he froze up, and there was nothing he could do to win. Audrey tells Noxon he was amazing. Despite the compliment, Noxon cannot help but be devastated over his loss and begins to cry. As he sobs, Audrey says he still took a massive step in his journey. Final Stage The episode spans to Megumi and Jason on the final stage. Yazmyne and her friends sit in the stands, hoping Megumi fulfills her dream. Megumi calls on Ninetales and Dusclops to compete in her final and Jason chooses Mincinno and Marowak. The finals of the Riau Grand Festival begins. Closing Ceremony The screen fades out and the scene returns to show one the large main screen. A Coordinator with 1/10 of their original score, edging out the other by four points. Party favors fly and festival music resounds. The screen expands to show Jason underneath the large scoreboard on the winner's podium with his team of Mincinno, Marowak, Mr. Mime, Grovyle, Altaria, and Glalie cheerful before a large crowd who cheer for him. Jason is presented the Riau Ribbon Cup and the title of Top Coordinator while his Pokémon have received special ribbons for their victory as well. Yazmyne and her friends comment that Megumi was so close, but Jason's electric javelin combination of Thunderbolt and Bonemerang proved an essential turning point in their match. They all agree though that it was a thrilling battle, and Jason deserved to win. Megumi is shown to the side holding her runner-up plate clapping for Jason while her Venomoth is none too happy. Megumi merely smiles, saying they did their best and they'll fight hard to win the next festival. Megumi continues to join the crowd in applauding Jason and his amazing victory. After Party A party is held at the end of the Riau Grand Festival. Jason is honored as champion, which comes with the Ribbon Cup and a large check. Megumi stands beside him as the runner-up and they both share pictures. During the dinner, several interviews are had as well, and during an interview Yazmyne learns that Savannah, an old rival of hers, has won the Sinnoh Grand Festival. Yazmyne and her rivals discuss the next phases of their adventure. Dane and Emma agree to relax at home before barging into the next contest. having returned to her friends, Megumi shares that as the runner-up, she'll have to stay in Oslo City for a while for interviews, but afterward she's flying home to Kanto. Megumi says that this was a huge loss for her an wants to take it in and learn from it before taking her next step. Noxon plans to travel with Audrey into the Middlemist Conference. Audrey tells Yazmyne she knows her battle style now and intends to beat her in the Riau League. Yazmyne welcomes the challenge and hopes to meet her there too. Major Events *Yazmyne's Gothorita is revealed to have learned Double Team *Megumi defeats Yazmyne in the semifinals of Riau Grand Festival and advances to the finals *Jason defeats Noxon in the semifinals *Jason defeats Megumi and wins Riau Grand Festival *Savannah is revealed to have returned to Sinnoh and have won it's Grand Festival, earning the title of Top Coordinator For a list of all major events in Riau Adventures, please see the Riau timeline of events. Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Megumi *Dane *Noxon *Emma *Audrey *Lady Joyce *Cory *Mr. Contesta *Nurse Joy *Civilians *Audience Pokemon *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Electabuzz (Yazmyne's) *Gothorita (Yazmyne's) *Cyndaquil (Yazmyne's) *Venomoth (Megumi's) *Sableye (Megumi's) *Vaporeon (Megumi's) *Charizard (Noxon's) *Gyarados (Noxon's) *Pikachu (Audrey's) *Clefairy (Audrey's) *Mincinno (Jason's) *Altaria (Jason's) *Glalie (Jason's) *Marowak (Jason's) *Mr. Mime (Jason's) *Grovyle (Jason's) Category:Riau Adventures Category:Riau Grand Festival Category:Episodes with Contests